


Not Part of the Plan

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: “Of all the reasons why I thought I’d get married, this definitely wasn’t one of them,” Stiles said as he signed the marriage license.





	Not Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) has started a discord server and every so often we throw an additional challenge in there. 
> 
> This was the first discord challenge. Write a double drabble based off the quote “I always thought that I’d get married for true love, or because I was wasted.”
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177412106914/so-sterekdrabbles-has-a-discord-server-now-and)

“Of all the reasons why I thought I’d get married, this definitely wasn’t one of them,” Stiles said as he signed the marriage license. Derek laughed as he took the pen and signed.

“You mean marrying someone so you could adopt wasn’t one of your scenarios?” Derek asked.

Stiles handed the paper over to the magistrate, then turned towards Derek. “Not really. Drunk, maybe. Love, definitely. But adoption? No.” Stiles watched the magistrate sign her name, then took it over to where John and Peter were to have them sign.

Stiles turned back to look at Derek and was startled to see the soft look on his face. Derek cleared his throat and turned to look at Peter when he laughed. By the time he looked back at Stiles, his face was back to its usual mask of indifference. 

It was little things like this that made Stiles’ heart trip in his chest. He was marrying Derek to help with the adoption - and hadn’t that been a surprise when Derek volunteered - but he also  _ loved _ Derek. It was the little looks that Derek gave that made Stiles think that maybe his feelings weren’t quite as one sided as he thought.


End file.
